Correct:Пробуждение Зены (RU)
: w:c:ru.codelyoko : See below. : This is a direct translation from the section “Argumento” of this article of Spanish Code Lyoko Wiki. İf you have doubts (İ presume you don’t speak Spanish), you can find an approximate translation in English here, which later was modified and differs slightly from the original text in Spanish. : Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 13:03, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Text to correct Этот эпизод разделён на две части. Он был создан после третьего сезона, хотя события, которые он описывает, происходят перед первым эпизодом первого сезона (отсюда его имя). В некоторых странах этот эпизод известен как «эпизод 0». В этих двух эпизодах персонажи знают друг друга. Часть 1 В один из моментов школьного года Жереми Белпуа пробирается на заброшенную фабрику, разыскивая инструменты, чтобы завершить сборку роботов. В ходе поисков Жереми отыскивает лабораторию и принимает решение активизировать суперкомпьютер, чтобы изучить своё имущество. Когда он оборачивается, на экранах по ошибке просыпается загадочное существо с розовыми волосами, которое сразу же спрашивает, где оно. Следующим утром Ульрих Штерн знакомится с новым парнем в академии Кадик по имени Одд Делла-Роббиа, который стал его новым приятелем по комнате. В этом же самом моменте Ульрих говорит Одду, что им предстоит длительное знакомство, и тогда Сисси Дельмас говорит Ульриху, что они встретятся в её спальне в восемь часов вечера. Сразу у Одда просыпается интерес к Сисси несмотря на утверждение Ульриха о том, что она влюблена в Ульриха. Одд продолжает беспокоить Ульриха после школы с плохими шутками, говоря, что в конце дня Ульрих не сможет жить без него. В течение свободного времени утром Жереми возвращается в лабораторию, чтобы наладить контакты с загадочным существом, с которым Жереми встретился предыдущей ночью; существо он решает назвать Майей. В то время как Жереми пробует узнать, где она находится, он открывает виртуальный мир под названием Лиоко, но он не знает, почему этот мир существует. Когда Майя передвигается, она выходит из башни, в которой она проснулась, и снаружи открывает большой лес и показывает ему образ пейзажа. В то время, как Жереми видела на голографической карте другие три сектора с различными атмосферами, Майю атаковали монстры, которые начинают стрелять по ней. Майя входит снова в башню, и Жереми наблюдает за тем, как её точки жизни возрождаются. В то время как Юми Ишияма покупает напиток в торговом автомате и уходит, Одд продолжает расспрашивать Ульриха о Сисси, но пока Ульрих продолжает говорить Одду, что он не в её вкусе. Тем временем Жереми пробует создать набор в машине свежести и получает сильный электрический разряд и загадочный символ, идентичный тому, что был у монстров на Лиоко, сам же символ оказался почти незамеченным на заклепках машины. Ульрих приносит Жереми в медицинский пункт, где уверяет его, что с ним всё будет хорошо. Пока Жереми лечится, Ульрих присутствует на мастер-классе по боевым искусствам, который состоит только из него до тех пор, пока не приходит японская девушка, с которой он виделся несколько раз. Джим Моралес - инструктор класса, делает шутку, сравнивая имена нескольких боевых искусств с тарелками китайского ресторана, и Юми исправляет Джима, так как она японка. Джим объясняет своим ученикам, что он однажды был атакован бобром, пока работал лесником в Квебеке. Учитывая реалии истории, Юми и Ульрих начинают смеяться и говорят Джиму, что нужно было объяснять это перед сражением, и все вместе идут домой. Когда Ульрих возвращается в свою спальню, он становится свидетелем хаоса в спальне по вине Киви, собаки Одда. Сердитый на беспорядок, он угрожает сказать Жан-Пьер Дельмасу, что у Одда есть собака, и уходит. Пока это происходит, Жереми продолжает работать в его спальне, когда его компьютер показывает тот же странный символ, который был на монстрах Лиоко и торговом автомате. Ульрих прибывает в спальню Жереми, слыша его крики, и объясняет ему, что его же роботы напали на него. Ульрих хочет знать, что происходит, после того, как он избавился от роботов. После небольшого разговора Жереми говорит об этом Ульриху по секрету. Затем Жереми ведёт Ульриха на фабрику, показывает ему Майю и докладывает о том, что случилось с Лиоко. Также он говорит, что у экрана его компьютера, когда роботы атаковали его, был символ, идентичный символу монстров, которые атаковали Майю. Взволнованный нависшей над группой угрозой, Ульрих предлагает Жереми позвонить в полицию. Жереми соглашается с этим, но только при условии, что они материализуют Майю на Земле, попутно утверждая, что он нашел нечто, что могло бы сделать это возможным. Они спускаются на нижний ярус, где Жереми показывает зал сканеров. Ульрих не верит Жереми, когда он пробует объяснять предназначение сканеров, так что Жереми предлагает использование морской свинки, чтобы опробовать их. Ульрих быстро говорит, что знает, где может находиться один и уходит, чтобы найти его, однако Сисси всё так же стоит и ждёт, потому что она всё ещё ждала Ульриха на их встрече, и Одд также ожидает, потому что он проснулся из-за похищения Киви. Два студента находят фабрику, Ульрих размещает Киви в открытом сканере и поднимается до лаборатории, чтобы сообщить Жереми, что он уже может начинать процедуру. Однако Одд входит в сканер, не замечая этого и попробовав взять Киви, собака выходит из сканера, и Одд виртуализируется в Лиоко. Одд находится в секторе леса, пребывая в замешательстве, будучи одетым как фиолетовый кот большого размера. Ему нравится место до тех пор, пока те же монстры, которые атаковали Майю, не устроили засаду, и Ульрих предлагает Сисси отправиться в Лиоко, чтобы помочь Одду. Сисси боится, и Ульрих самоотверженно идёт в Лиоко. Имея в виду, что их формы созданы без необходимости программирования, Жереми понимает, что формы основываются на том, кем им хотелось бы стать (хотя Одд говорил, что он не хотел бы быть фиолетовым котом). Сисси и Киви идут в лабораторию, где Жереми ведёт Ульриха и Одда для того, чтобы они нашли Майю, их атакуют подземные кабели. Оставленные Одд и Ульрих входят в башню и изменяют сектор. Там Ульрих указывает на то, что одна из башен освещается красным цветом вместо синего, как все другие башни, которые они увидели. Внезапно их атаковала группа роботов, которую они вскорости побеждают, но Ульрих может разрушить только одного из этих монстров. Они, будучи снова в лаборатории, спасают Жереми, Сисси и Киви. После того, как темпы атаки спадают, Жереми устанавливает контакты с Майей и сообщает ей о том, что с ними всё в порядке. Тем временем в ледяном секторе, башню которого Ульрих увидел раньше, всё ещё освещена красным цветом. Часть 2 Следующим утром Одд приветствует Ульриха и Сисси во время завтрака и рассказывает им про свою новую прическу, которую он назвал «Стиль Лиоко». Тем временем Жереми продолжает своё исследование по Лиоко. Он объясняет Майе, что Одд и Ульрих возвращаются на Землю, если одолеют все невзгоды в Лиоко, но будут уничтожены, если потерпят поражение. Однако Жереми открывает секрет, что башни служат как порталы между Землей и Лиоко и продолжает верить в то, что красная башня в ледяном секторе могла бы использоваться как портал с Землёй. Три парня воодушевлены идеей, но Ульрих всё ещё настаивает на том, чтобы отключить компьютер, и Жереми обещает, что после того, как они материализуют Майю, сделают это. Сисси занята тренировкой и приглашает Ульриха, чтобы посмотреть на неё, но он говорит ей, что занят. В то же время активизированная башня в Лиоко издаёт странные пульсации, которые идут к этой башне, и мы можем услышать Майю в ледяном секторе, взывая к Джереми, но когда тот не отвечает, она продолжает свой путь сама. Её путешествие проходит через горы, где ей приходится сражаться с несметными полчищами монстров. Пока всё это происходит, Ульрих возвращается в тренажёрный зал и вступает в реванш с японской девушкой. В конце сражения, который оказался ничьей, девушка представляется по имени Юми. Жереми и Одд идут в библиотеку, где Жереми исследует программу по имени «Возвращение в прошлое». Одд просит его помощи в работе и даёт ему прозвище «Эйнштейн». Позже, когда Сисси возвращается в свою спальню, её атакует электрическая сфера, которая появляется из штепсельной вилки и Юми теряет сознание. Сфера исчезает, и Николас Поляков и Херб Пишон находят Сисси и сообщают её отцу о сложившейся ситуации, дабы принести его дочь в медицинский пункт, в то время как в гимнастическом зале Ульрих и Юми также были атакованы электрической сферой. Они идут на фабрику и входят в Лиоко, Юми виртуализируется в Лиоко в костюме японской принцессы (хотя многие думают, что у Юми костюм гейши, но это не так), и она сражается в Лиоко при помощи боевых вееров, которые она запускает в монстров. В медицинском пункте Сисси просыпается и в панике забывает сдержать секрет и объясняет всё своему отцу и Джиму. Они не верят в её историю, и она приводит их на фабрику, пока Майя находится в башне в Лиоко. Когда Майя входит в башню, появляется плавающий экран, она касается экрана и пишет себе имя: «Аэлита Код Лиоко», и электрическая сфера исчезает. Находясь в башне, Жереми считает, что это перенесёт Майю в реальный мир. Это предположение оказывается ложным - отключение башни привело к остановке атаки Зены, а не к материализации Майи. Тогда приходят Сисси, её отец и Джим, и Жереми пробует программу «Возвращение в прошлое», и они возвращаются в тот же час, когда Жереми был в торговом автомате. Однако, кажется, что Жереми ничего не помнит относительно инцидента или ничего относительно произошедшего с тех пор. После того, как три друга объясняют ему всё, что произошло, Юми думает, что они помнят только то, что было спланировано суперкомпьютером. Майя (которая во время отключения башни узнает, что её настоящее имя - Аэлита) предлагает выключить суперкомпьютер, но группа решает помочь Жереми, пока Аэлита находится в Лиоко. Пока Жереми продолжает искать способ материализовать её, в конце концов он догадывается, что Аэлита была атакована существом по имени Зена, и он использовал башню красного цвета только лишь для того, чтобы отразить атаку на себя. Сисси исключена из отряда Лиоко-воинов за предательство. Они решают, что не смогут выключить суперкомпьютер сейчас, поскольку им приходится отражать несметные атаки Зены, и Жереми продолжает искать способ обратить Аэлиту в реальный мир.